Normal Sprites
Normal Sprites are what the Pokémon will look like in the game when it is not Shiny or Shadow. To find a particular Normal Sprite on this page, use the find function (ctrl+f), to find either by its name or number. (ie. Bulbasaur or '''001). h ''See Also': Shiny Sprites See Also''': Shadow Sprites List of Normal Sprites in Pokédex Order {| align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable" style="width: 250x;" ! scope="col" |Number ! scope="col" |Picture ! scope="col" |Name |- |000 | |Missingno. |- |001 | |Bulbasaur |- |002 | |Ivysaur |- |003 | |Venusaur |- |004 | |Charmander |- |005 | |Charmeleon |- |006 | |Charizard |- |007 | |Squirtle |- |008 | |Wartortle |- |009 | |Blastoise |- |010 | |Caterpie |- |011 | |Metapod |- |012 | |Butterfree |- |013 | |Weedle |- |014 | |Kakuna |- |015 | |Beedrill |- |016 | |Pidgey |- |017 | |Pidgeotto |- |018 | |Pidgeot |- |019 | |Rattata |- |020 | |Raticate |- |021 | |Spearow |- |022 | |Fearow |- |023 | |Ekans |- |024 | |Arbok |- |025 | |Pikachu |- |026 | |Raichu |- |027 | |Sandshrew |- |028 | |Sandslash |- |029 | |Nidoran ♀ |- |030 | |Nidorina |- |031 | |Nidoqueen |- |032 | |Nidoran ♂ |- |033 | |Nidorino |- |034 | |Nidoking |- |035 | |Clefairy |- |036 | |Clefable |- |037 | |Vulpix |- |038 | |Ninetales |- |039 | |Jigglypuff |- |040 | |Wigglytuff |- |041 | |Zubat |- |042 | |Golbat |- ||043 | |Oddish |- |044 | |Gloom |- |045 | |Vileplume |- |046 | |Paras |- |047 | |Parasect |- |048 | |Venonat |- |049 | |Venomoth |- |050 | |Diglett |- |051 | |Dugtrio |- |052 | |Meowth |- |053 | |Persian |- |054 | |Psyduck |- |055 | |Golduck |- |056 | |Mankey |- |057 | |Primeape |- |058 | |Growlithe |- |059 | |Arcanine |- |060 | |Poliwag |- |061 | |Poliwhirl |- |062 | |Poliwrath |- |063 | |Abra |- |064 | |Kadabra |- |065 | |Alakazam |- |066 | |Machop |- |067 | |Machoke |- |068 | |Machamp |- |069 | |Bellsprout |- |070 | |Weepinbell |- |071 | |Victreebel |- |072 | |Tentacool |- |073 | |Tentacruel |- |074 | |Geodude |- |075 | |Graveler |- |076 | |Golem |- |077 | |Ponyta |- |078 | |Rapidash |- |079 | |Slowpoke |- |080 | |Slowbro |- |081 | |Magnemite |- |082 | |Magneton |- |083 | |Farfetch'd |- |084 | |Doduo |- |085 | |Dodrio |- |086 | |Seel |- |087 | |Dewgong |- |088 | |Grimer |- |089 | |Muk |- ||090 | |Shellder |- ||091 | |Cloyster |- ||092 | |Gastly |- |093 | |Haunter |- |094 | |Gengar |- |095 | |Onix |- |096 | |Drowzee |- |097 | |Hypno |- |098 | |Krabby |- |099 | |Kingler |- |100 | |Voltorb |- |101 | |Electrode |- |102 | |Exeggcute |- |103 | |Exeggutor |- |104 | |Cubone |- |105 | |Marowak |- |106 | |Hitmonlee |- |107 | |Hitmonchan |- |108 | |Lickitung |- |109 | |Koffing |- |110 | |Weezing |- |111 | |Rhyhorn |- |112 | |Rhydon |- |113 | |Chansey |- |114 | |Tangela |- |115 | |Kangaskhan |- |116 | |Horsea |- |117 | |Seadra |- |118 | |Goldeen |- |119 | |Seaking |- |120 | |Staryu |- |121 | |Starmie |- |122 | |Mr. Mime |- |123 | |Scyther |- |124 | |Jynx |- |125 | |Electabuzz |- |126 | |Magmar |- |127 | |Pinsir |- |128 | |Tauros |- |129 | |Magikarp |- |130 | |Gyarados |- |131 | |Lapras |- |132 | |Ditto |- |133 | |Eevee |- |134 | |Vaporeon |- |135 | |Jolteon |- |136 | |Flareon |- |137 | |Porygon |- |138 | |Omanyte |- |139 | |Omastar |- |140 | |Kabuto |- |141 | |Kabutops |- |142 | |Aerodactyl |- |143 | |Snorlax |- |144 | |Articuno |- |145 | |Zapdos |- |146 | |Moltres |- |147 | |Dratini |- |148 | |Dragonair |- |149 | |Dragonite |- |150 | |Mewtwo |- |151 | |Mew |- |152 | |Chikorita |- |153 | |Bayleef |- |154 | |Meganium |- |155 | |Cyndaquil |- |156 | |Quilava |- |157 | |Typhlosion |- |158 | |Totodile |- |159 | |Croconaw |- |160 | |Feraligatr |- |161 | |Sentret |- |162 | |Furret |- |163 | |Hoothoot |- |164 | |Noctowl |- |165 | |Ledyba |- |166 | |Ledian |- |167 | |Spinarak |- |168 | |Ariados |- |169 | |Crobat |- |170 | |Chinchou |- |171 | |Lanturn |- |172 | |Pichu |- |173 | |Cleffa |- |174 | |Igglybuff |- |175 | |Togepi |- |176 | |Togetic |- |177 | |Natu |- |178 | |Xatu |- |179 | |Mareep |- |180 | |Flaaffy |- |181 | |Ampharos |- |182 | |Bellossom |- |183 | |Marill |- |184 | |Azumarill |- |185 | |Sudowoodo |- |186 | |Politoed |- |187 | |Hoppip |- |188 | |Skiploom |- |189 | |Jumpluff |- |190 | |Aipom |- |191 | |Sunkern |- |192 | |Sunflora |- |193 | |Yanma |- |194 | |Wooper |- |195 | |Quagsire |- |196 | |Espeon |- |197 | |Umbreon |- |198 | |Murkrow |- |199 | |Slowking |- |200 | |Misdreavus |- |201 | |Unown |- |202 | |Wobbuffet |- |203 | |Girafarig |- |204 | |Pineco |- |205 | |Forretress |- |206 | |Dunsparce |- |207 | |Gligar |- |208 | |Steelix |- |209 | |Snubbull |- |210 | |Granbull |- |211 | |Qwilfish |- |212 | |Scizor |- |213 | |Shuckle |- |214 | |Heracross |- |215 | |Sneasel |- |216 | |Teddiursa |- |217 | |Ursaring |- |218 | |Slugma |- |219 | |Magcargo |- |220 | |Swinub |- |221 | |Piloswine |- |222 | |Corsola |- |223 | |Remoraid |- |224 | |Octillery |- |225 | |Delibird |- |226 | |Mantine |- |227 | |Skarmory |- |228 | |Houndour |- |229 | |Houndoom |- |230 | |Kingdra |- |231 | |Phanpy |- |232 | |Donphan |- |233 | |Porygon2 |- |234 | |Stantler |- |235 | |Smeargle |- |236 | |Tyrogue |- |237 | |Hitmontop |- |238 | |Smoochum |- |239 | |Elekid |- |240 | |Magby |- |241 | |Miltank |- |242 | |Blissey |- |243 | |Raikou |- |244 | |Entei |- |245 | |Suicune |- |246 | |Larvitar |- |247 | |Pupitar |- |248 | |Tyranitar |- |249 | |Lugia |- |250 | |Ho-oh |- |251 | |Celebi |- |252 | |Treecko |- |253 | |Grovyle |- |254 | |Sceptile |- |255 | |Torchic |- |256 | |Combusken |- |257 | |Blaziken |- |258 | |Mudkip |- |259 | |Marshtomp |- |260 | |Swampert |- |261 | |Poochyena |- |262 | |Mightyena |- |263 | |Zigzagoon |- |264 | |Linoone |- |265 | |Wurmple |- |266 | |Silcoon |- |267 | |Beautifly |- |268 | |Cascoon |- |269 | |Dustox |- |270 | |Lotad |- |271 | |Lombre |- |272 | |Ludicolo |- |273 | |Seedot |- |274 | |Nuzleaf |- |275 | |Shiftry |- |276 | |Taillow |- |277 | |Swellow |- |278 | |Wingull |- |279 | |Pelipper |- |280 | |Ralts |- |281 | |Kirlia |- |282 | |Gardevoir |- |283 | |Surskit |- |284 | |Masquerain |- |285 | |Shroomish |- |286 | |Breloom |- |287 | |Slakoth |- |288 | |Vigoroth |- |289 | |Slaking |- |290 | |Nincada |- |291 | |Ninjask |- |292 | |Shedinja |- |293 | |Whismur |- |294 | |Loudred |- |295 | |Exploud |- |296 | |Makuhita |- |297 | |Hariyama |- |298 | |Azurill |- |299 | |Nosepass |- |300 | |Skitty |- |301 | |Delcatty |- |302 | |Sabley |- |303 | |Mawile |- |304 | |Aron |- |305 | |Lairon |- |306 | |Aggron |- |307 | |Meditite |- |308 | |Medicham |- |309 | |Electrike |- |310 | |Manectric |- |311 | |Plusle |- |312 | |Minun |- |313 | |Volbeat |- |314 | |Illumise |- |315 | |Roselia |- |316 | |Gulpin |- |317 | |Swalot |- |318 | |Carvanha |- |319 | |Sharpedo |- |320 | |Wailmer |- |321 | |Wailord |- |322 | |Numel |- |323 | |Camerupt |- |324 | |Torkoal |- |325 | |Spoink |- |326 | |Grumpig |- |327 | |Spinda |- |328 | |Trapinch |- |329 | |Vibrava |- |330 | |Flygon |- |331 | |Cacnea |- |332 | |Cacturne |- |333 | |Swablu |- |334 | |Altaria |- |349 | |Feebas |- |350 | |Milotic |- |355 | |Duskull |- |356 | |Dusclops |- |359 | |Absol |- |361 | |Snorunt |- |362 | |Glalie |- |370 | |Luvdisc |- |374 | |Beldum |- |375 | |Metang |- |376 | |Metagross |- |382 | |Kyogre |- |383 | |Groudon |- |384 | |Rayquaza |- |385 | |Jirachi |- |386 | |Deoxys |- |387 | |Turtwig |- |388 | |Grotle |- |389 | |Torterra |- |390 | |Chimchar |- |391 | |Monferno |- |392 | |Infernape |- |393 | |Piplup |- |394 | |Prinplup |- |395 | |Empoleon |- |403 | |Shinx |- |404 | |Luxio |- |405 | |Luxray |- |408 | |Cranidos |- |409 | |Rampardos |- |447 | |Riolu |- |448 | |Lucario |- |463 | |Lickilicky |- |475 | |Gallade |- |477 | |Dusknoir |- |478 | |Froslass |- |494 | |Victini |- |501 | |Oshawott |- |502 | |Dewott |- |503 | |Samurott |- |554 | |Darumaka |- |555 | |Darmanitan |- |559 | |Scraggy |- |570 | |Zorua |- |571 | |Zoroark |- |577 | |Solosis |- |578 | |Duosion |- |579 | |Reuniclus |- |582 | |Vanillite |- |583 | |Vanillish |- |584 | |Vanilluxe |- |588 | |Karrablast |- |589 | |Escavalier |- |607 | |Litwick |- |608 | |Lampent |- |609 | |Chandelure |- |616 | |Shelmet |- |617 | |Accelgor |- |622 | |Golett |- |623 | |Golurk |- |624 | |Pawniard |- |625 | |Bisharp |- |626 | |Bouffalant Category:Pokemon